Unknown
by XxBreakingInsantiesxX
Summary: Luna Allister has been running since she discovered about her Evo powers and about Providence. Currently in LA, she meets a boy who is intertwined with Providence. Running from a villian she now knows about and soon working for Providence. NoahXOC Enjoy!
1. 1:TheBeginning

_**So I decided to make a Generator Rex story, but he isn't going to be the main character, my character Luna Allister is, she like Rex can cure Evo's and has a few other tricks up her sleeve as well. She doesn't go by just one name but seven others as well, each a different city. So that's all i'm going to tell you here, if you would like to learn her history, than continue to read. I don't own Generator Rex or any of its characters or ideas, those go to Man Of Action. Enjoy ^^**_

* * *

><p><em>~<strong>Luna's Prov.~<strong>_

_Currently my name is Luna Allister and living in Los Angeles. I lived in multiply places, each having a different name. Boston- Vyktoriea Swan. Pittsburg- Autumn Bazek. Miami- Aidan Pierce(yes aidan can be a girls name). Erie- Mellinda Dharon. New York City- RaeAnna Evans. San Francisco- Paige Adams and finally in Seattle- Karissa Chaston. Why so many cities and names? Well i'm running. Running from whom?_

_Providence. _

_I'm an Evo like Providence's Rex. Also able to cure other Evo's and haven't been caught by them yet. A main reason that helps that is I can change my appearance. Also change the size of inanimate objects, which is sort of a plus, I could have a small flat screen and turn it to a 32 inch flatscreen. Easier to pack this though. _

_The appearance I have now, my body is petite, if bra size is a concern for anyone it's 28B. A heart-shaped face, semi-high cheek bones, and a small button nose. Fair light tan skin, dark red hair and violet eyes. Height 5'5". Clothing choice for the day. A black beater, with black mini shorts and flip flops. Activity of the day. Watching tv. Which is getting a bit boring after a little while. I was laying down on my back on the couch, looking sideways at the tv, watching NCIS. _

_Clicking my tongue, and turning off the tv, staring at the blank screen for a moment. I stood up grabbing a thin dark gary hoodie, slipping it on, grabbing keys, wallet, cell phone, sun glasses and walking out of my small apartment to my gold convertible mustang. Getting in, starting the car and putting the top down. I didn't have anything better to do, so I went to Dunkin Donuts-drive thru-.-coffee coolatta.- Parking along the boardwalk and getting out of the car, walking to a nearby picnic beach staring out at the people walking on the beach and the ocean. _

_Not many Evo's came around in LA, but when they did they made some pretty bad damage, well from what Greg has told me-another teenager in my apartment building, across from my room.- Sipping from my coffee, the ground began to shake. Evo, a big one at that, I turned around to look behind me at the road. Looking up and down the street, the Evo finally coming into view. Swearing under my breath. It was a huge Evo, that meant Providence would come and I would have to act like any other normal citzen and run. I sat there, coffee left on the table and forgotten. Only moments later Providence showed up in the ships and the vehicles, like they always do. _

_I got up and moved away from the table, everyone around me, running the opposite direction the Evo was coming from. I looked around, spotting the man in green,Six and Rex. They always seemed to fight the most. It seemed like an Evo popped up in every city I moved into and just lead Providence right to me, well in the general area where I was. I started toward my car not wanting it to be crushed or dented from the Evo fight that was about to happen. Damn Evo saw me, and it's club like arm came down right infront of me, but missing my car, I fell backwards. Swearing only a little bit louder this time. _

_The massive Evo came to strick again, closing my eyes and expecting to be crushed, but i wasn't. I opened my eyes to look at the green man's face. Always wearing sunglasses. His voice came out a bit concerned but much more annoyance could be heard. " You alright?" I glared at him. " Yeah, i'm perfectly fine. It's not like I asked you to save me, instead of you continuing to fight that Evo." I replied, at this he put me down out of the way and went back to fighting without a word. I growled and turned back to the direction of my car. I was going to get to it and get the hell out of here, before they could find out who I really was. _

_Rex and Six being to busy fighting and the Providence agents shotting their guns like always, to notice me going back to my car. Finally getting to it, and in. Starting it up, and putting the car in reverse and bolting out of there, making sure the Evo didn't notice the screeing tires of the mustang. Driving around the corner and away. Looking behind me to make sure I was in the clear, but I wasn't the damn Evo was following my car. Swearing again-which I seemed to be doing alot.-focusing on the road again. The steps of the Evo making big thumps and things around it crash down. What the hell was that Rex kid doing? I pressed the gas and went around the corner, parking-badly-turning of the car and jumped out, running into an alley way. No way that Evo could fit thru here. Tripping, falling and turning to look behind my. Man was I wrong when I said that Evo couldn't come in here, it was working its way there and was pretty close. _

_To save myself I would have to cure it and run like hell so Providence couldn't get me. So I got up-taking this risk- running to the Evo and jumping up the objects to get higher, pressing my hands to the Evo and working to cure it.-Not sure if it was a female or male yet-. Finally it turned back into a male, and at that only a teenager. I looked around, where the hell was Providence? Instead of dweeling on this fact I ran back to my car and jumped in, starting it, and driving away._

_**~Rex's Prov.~**_

_Yet again we had a Evo mission and this time in was in Los Angeles. Six and I had taken the ship over and dropped right near the massisve Evo. Yeah we get those alot. Not many from what I know in L.A. I've noticed that in every city we've been to lately there's this girl, of course each one different. Always there, and the Evo's there go after her or try to harm her, it's kind of weird, Six always recuses the girl and puts her out of danger and continues fighting. _

_But that's not the point, the point is, she was still around and than the Evo would be cured and not by me. I've listened in the Providence meetings, and she of course can cure Evo's like me but they can never catch her, guess she doesn't like Providence. From what I've heard the only way they know where she's at if she cures an Evo and it's happened to all the cities we've been to. _

_Fighting an Evo just like any other time and again it was massive, there's been alot of those lately. Six and I take up the close combat and Providence troops take the a farther approach. Six disappeared for a moment. I glanced around when I had the chances and saw him taking a teen girl away from her car, where the Evo went to strike at her again. Was it going to be the same as before? Rex focused on getting close enough to this Evo and cure him but it wasn't as easy as it sounded. _

_Six soon came back to fighting and we got super distracted trying to make sure this thing didn't do alot of damage. I took a quick glance towards the girl's car, and it was there, I noticed it driving backwards from the street, and next thing I know i'm on the ground watching the Evo take after this girl. Providence followed the Evo, lost it- I don't even know how that was possible losing an Evo of that size.- We soon found out why, there was no more Evo, instead a teenage boy sitting on the ground head in hands. Headache possibly. _

**_~Luna's Prov.~_**

_I drove back home, knowing Providence hadn't know it was me who cured the boy. All they know is i'm just a girl at the scene who disappeared...like always. putting my roof back up and locking my car once out. I ran up my steps and into my small apartment closing the door behind me. I sighed. This was getting harder and harder everytime. Running and running never getting caught. It was getting out of control. I was most worried about having to change name and city again. Hoping so much I didn't have to. I checked the clock and noticed I had 20 minutes until my shift started at a local Dunkin Doughnuts I worked at. Sighing again and rushing out of the apartment once again to my car and driving quickly, but within the speed limit and got to work. Walking in, and grabbing a black half apron. _

_Walking behind the counter and beginning to work. I seriously didn't want to leave L.A. I actually liked this place. It was nice here and I had actually hung out with people here. One of my other friend's was Greg's cousin, Mishanta. She came and visited often, she lived a little ways away. Mostly away from Evo's. I was trying to get my mind away from Providence by focusing on work, and juts when it was no longer there. Providence's most important piece walked in with a blonde. Saying I had to do something in the back, so I wouldn't have to take Rex's order. It seemed like he was telling his friend what happened today, whenI walked thru the door to the back. _

_I occupied my self with moving a few things, this bored me quickly and I walked back to the front, and was told to work the register and so I did. Ending up having to take his order. She smiled slightly and asked. " What shall you have today?" Rex looked at the menu, looking as if he didn't know what to get. His friend order for them both. Two medium Strawberry Coolatta, and one chocolate muffin, and a blueberry doughnut. Ringing them up and getting the things ready, another chick took the register. Once they got their order they took a seat at a table and sat there, talking. _

_I mental growled wishing that Providence would get out of here and go deal with some other mission. But Rex's friend was interesting, and well cute. _

* * *

><p><em>Little did I know, he was going to be the reason I had been captured by Providence and soon joined because Van Kliess had known about me. <em>


	2. 2: RunningAway

**_~Previously~_**

**_I mental growled wishing that Providence would get out of here and go deal with some other mission. But Rex's friend was interesting, and well cute. _**

**_Little did I know, he was going to be the reason I had been captured by Providence and soon joined because Van Kliess had known about me. _**

* * *

><p><em>As their conversation went on, I couldn't help but listen it was getting interesting. Talking about what type of Evos Rex fought, some where his friend had tagged along and a ping pong game? I shrugged it off. I began cleaning tables, where people had left a mess. I swear any minute Providence would just come in here and make a scene, but that didn't happen. I shrugged it off. Rex and his friend where now talking in whispers and Rex kept nudging his friend and tilting his head in my direction, of course I watched from the corner of my eye so they couldn't tell I was looking at them. <em>

_Than I heard his name. " Oh come on Noah, it isn't going to be that hard." Rex said, laughing. Noah looked nervous. Rex looked at me, and I decided to look at him, and act like I was looking at something else. I walked over to clean a table behind them. Rex elbowed his Noah again lightly. " Hey..."He read my name tag when I turn to him. " Luna, how long have you lived here?" Rex questioned smiling, while Noah tried to hide his face. " Not long, just a few months." I answered, leaning against the opposite table._

_Rex smirked. " Would you mind showing my friend Noah around, we're staying here for a little while for my job, and well Noah doesn't have much to do. So would you?" Rex explained, I saw Noah look at him, giving him a death glare. I giggled at this, I haven't seen many people who did that. I answered. " Sure I'd love to." I pulled out a piece of paper and pen and scribbled down my cell number, no way I was going to let a Providence friend at my house. I handed it to Noah smiling. " Just give me a call, when you wanna head out, and tour around. I gotta get back to work." I said, turning back to wash tables, once done, walking back behind the counter._

**_~Noah's Prov~_**

_I listened to Rex as he talked to Luna, once she turned to face him, I had buried my face in my hands, how could Rex do this? When I heard Rex say we were staying here for while-well that wasn't a lie.- and said I had nothing to do and she should give me a tour around LA. I didn't expect her to say sure. I looked up at Luna and she had pulled out paper and a pen, scribbled something down and handed it to me. I took it and looked at it, than at her but she had gone back to work looking back at the paper. " Rex you know i'm going to kill you for this." I said. Rex smiled and nodded. Getting up and throwing his cup away. Walking towards the door, he looked back. " Only if you can catch me." Rex said, running out the door._

_Noah shook his head. He shoved the number in his pocket, throwing out the cup and chasing after Rex._

**_~Luna's Prov.~_**

_I saw the two of them run out if the building. I laughed lightly. Taylor walked over to me. " You know them?" She questioned. " Sorta, well just kind of met them." I answered. " I call the dark haired one." She said, smiling. I laughed. " Good luck with that. Oh look at that i'm off." I said, taking off the apron and checking out. " But I saw you give the blonde a piece of paper, did that happen to have your number on it!" Taylor yelled at me. I looked back a giggled. "Possibly but you'd never know." I replied and left. It was 8:13pm when I left. I got into my car and tried starting it up. It wouldn't, I sighed, getting out once again and checking underneath the hood, nothing was wrong. I hadn't ran out of gas, or anything. I shook my head, shutting the hood, and getting in again to see if I could start it._

_No luck. "Shit." I breathed lightly. I wrote a quick note saying it wouldn't start. I started walking down the street, I looked around, no one was around, and windows had no one near them. I smirked and made a motorcycle appear one the side of the road. I got on and started it up and headed home. Sure I could just walk home, but riding a motorcycle was going to be faster. I soon got home and went inside. I stopped dead at my door, it was opened slightly. I stayed quiet for a few moments listening, seeing if there was any noises coming from inside. Nothing. _

_I pushed the door open to see the living room a mess. Looking around so was the rest of the house. Mostly papers scattered everywhere. A vase of flowers knocked over water dripping off the table. Whatever that the person was looking for didn't find it. I closed the door behind me and made sure to lock it, I walked into my small bedroom, that only held a twin bed, a dresser, nightstand, closet, a desk and a mirror. I looked around the desk drawers were open and paper scattered in and out on the floor. Clothes added to the mess on the floor. I sighed, knelt down and began picking up the clothes and putting them on the bed, and than the papers and placing them back in the drawers, closing them once done. _

_Thinking to myself who would do something like this my only answering popping up was that Providence was the one responsibe for this mess. I began folding back up the clothes and dragged a suit case from under the bed. Guess I do have to moving again, what a bummer. I shrank the clothes and placed them neatly in the suitcase, walking around the room, getting what I needed and packing them in to._

_Leaving the papers, they were all blank anyway. Walking into the dining room, I cleaned up that mess and packed what I needed and wanted. Doing the same to the other rooms. Last thing i packed was the couch, as small as a toy, like everything else that wasn't clothing. Seeing i had enough room, i returned the clothes to their normal size and covered everything in the suit case, wrapping the tv up in a thick shirt._

_Closing up the suit case and setting it next to the door. I had a trash bag in my hand, walking around the small apartment, throwing out everything that had to do with Luna Allister. Coming back into the room, I had almost forgotten the most important thing. It was only a box but it held important things to my life. I have amensia and these things are all I have to help me remember who I truly am, and honestly I can't even remember my real name, Boston was the place I was at when the explosion happened. I heard the name Victoria around, couldn't remember my name so used that spelt as Vyctoriea and thought of the last name._

_I knelt down in the closet, picking up a floor board and grabbing the box. Staring at it as I rose, I opened it to look at old photos of who I presume to be my parents and a brother. Father and son have dark black hair, where as Mother and me, have naturally bleach blonde hair, both brother and I have green eyes, same as mother, Father grayish blue. I walked over to the only thing left in the room, the mirror, changing my appearance yet again. Bleach blonde hair, grayish blue eyes, same body but a little more curve and a little dark skin tone, but not by much. _

_Putting the box done on the floor, i grabbed the mirror, making it into a pocket mirror, and placed it in the box. Returning the lid and putting it on the suitcase. The apartment was now empty. Only things there, were me, my suitcase and the garbage bag. I headed out. To bad I couldn't give Noah the tour after all. I walked out of the building. Bag in one hand, suitcase in the other. I thru away the bag and continued walking down the little ways to my car, loading the trunk with the suitcase, closing it and getting in the driver seat. The hood up, I decided to put the AC on. _

_Waiting a few minutes before I pulled out to leave. About 10 miles from my last apartment, I stopped at a light. Something didn't feel right. i adjusted the mirror, and saw a black car following me, a female driving with a guy who looked deadly. " Who the hell are they?" I questioned myself. The light turned green and I continued driving checking the mirror, still following. I drove by a basketball court and saw Rex and Noah playing. I changed my appearance back to what it was and pulled back stopping at the court. _

_Getting out and walking onto the court. Looking briefly behind me to see if the car was there, it was, both people looking at me, and the two boys. _

**~Rex's Prov.~**

_Noah and I decided to play some basketball for a while after we left the cafe. I was getting better at it now. Playing alot helped. We were playing for awhile now, wasn't sure for how long either. I shot the ball and made it when Luna had walked onto the court, I noticed that she looked behind her to a black car. " Hey Luna, didn't expect to see you so soon." Rex said, looking to Noah, who had caught the ball. " Oh, I was just driving and saw you two thought I stop by." She had replied. I looked at the car again and noticed something, but why would they be following her?_

_" Noah we gotta get out of here now. And it looks like we'll have to bring Luna with us." I said, getting serious. Noah looked at me strangly and I motioned towards the car with a tilt of my head. Noah looked carefully and nodded. " I see. But we don't have a way, to get away." Noah replied. I looked around to see a gold car. " Luna is that yours?" I asked. She nodded and asked why. " come on." I said. Walking towards her car, climbing in the front seat. Noah got into the back. Luna looked a bit confused but got into the drivers seat. " What's going on?" She asked. _

_" Just drive please, your in danger if you stay here, just lose that car." I said, pointing behind us, blocking it with my body._

**_~Luna's Prov.~_**

_Rex had said to get in the car, which I had, and him and Noah had gotten in to. Confused I slipped into the driver's seat. " What's going on?" I asked, starting up the car, AC on once again. Rex's answer was one I wasn't expecting. I was in danger? From who. He told me to drive and lose the car behind us. I looked at him, than to Noah who was in the back seat. " Ok but once I do get rid of them who have to tell me who they are and what they want with me. And who you two really are." I said, driving away from the court and the car with speed, and pulling into different lanes to lose them. _

* * *

><p><em>I had no clue where I was going with the two of them, or who I was running from. Didn't even know that Rex and Noah where leading me to Providence for protection, and to tell me about who was following me. Hopefully they won't find out who I truly am.<em>


	3. Ch3:RemeberingYou

**_~Previously~_**

_**I was in danger? From who. **_

_**He told me to drive and lose the car behind us. I looked at him, than to Noah who was in the back seat. " Ok but once I do get rid of them who have to tell me who they are and what they want with me. And who you two really are." I said, driving away from the court and the car with speed, and pulling into different lanes to lose them.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Luna's Prov.~<strong>_

_I had no clue where I was going but Rex kept pointing out directions. Noah who sat in the back seat, turned around. " Hey you can pull over or something, their gone." Noah said. I looked around and pulled over to a rest stop, parking in an empty space. I turned myself so I could look at Rex and Noah, who leaned forward. Only feet away cars driving by on the highway. _

"_ Okay explain yourselves right now. Rex I already know your involved with Providence, so that can't get by me." I said, my look landing on Noah next. " And I have no clue how you tie into the life of Rex." I said to him. Rex and Noah exchanged looks than both looked to me. " Okay, okay. I'll start off with the people in the car. That was Van Kleiss and Circe. They are two members of the pack, Van Kleiss is the leader of the pack. Now there are more members of the pack, Biowulf, Skalamander, and Breach." Rex started to explain. I put my finger up before he could continue. " What does Van Kleiss have to do with me?" I asked. _

_Rex and Noah shrugged. " We don't know that." Noah said. Rex looked to his friend than back at me. " Well you already know I work with Providence, so there isn't much to explain there. But I do wonder why that Evo chased you this morning." Rex said. I looked at him, so he knew it was chasing me. " But by the time we actually reached it, he was already cured, and we had no clue where you were to see if you were alright." Rex said._

_'Good he doesn't suspect anything.' I thought. "But wait, remember all those other times, in the other places, the hugest Evo that popped up always chased a girl and ended up being cured at the end and not by you." Noah butted in. ' Damn it Noah, why the hell would you remember something like that.' I thought angerly but not showing it. Rex turned to his friend. " Your right." He agreed._

_I gave a frustrated sigh. " I'm going to the bathroom." I said, getting out of the car, closing the door, running my hand along the car to the trunk, I was going to change clothes. The car's color changed from gold to black. I grabbed a pair of black torn skinny jeans, a black and grey boyfriend tee, ankle socks, and my pair of black and white checkered converses. Closing the trunk I made my way to the bathroom. _

_**~Rex's Prov.~**_

_After explaining most of the things, Luna had given a frustrated sigh and left the car, going to the bathroom with clothes in her arms. I turned back to Noah. " What do you think that frustrated sigh was about?" I asked. Noah shrugged. " I know this may sound a bit far fetched but do you think all those girls we saw was her? I mean she seemed mad when you agreed to me about the girls being there." Noah said. " Dude, that ain't going to be true, i mean come on unless she can change her appearance and is able to afford moving around alot, I doubt she's going to be the same seven girls we saw._

_Noah shook his head. " How else would that happen huh? We had to be straight forward with her." Noah said. " Dude we can't, that'd totally blow your chances of hooking up with her away." I said. Noah glared at me. "What?" i questioned, he sighed and shook his head. "Your so hopeless at times." He said. " Oh look here she comes" I said, turning to look at Luna, Noah did the same. " Ok i mean other than her hair does she look...taller?"' Noah asked. I shook my head. " You must be imagining it." I replied.  
><em>

**~Luna's Prov.~**

_I changed in one of the stalls, holding the pair of shorts and flip flops in my hands. I stood in front of the half mirror above the sink. I was debating on changing my appearance and making a ride and getting away from __them, or staying with them and probably risk going to Providence. I changed my hair color to platinum blonde, eye color to a icy blue. I made myself a little taller to about 5'7'. Starting at a little modified appearance and I was pretty sure this Van Kleiss dude wasn't going to find me. _

_I sighed and headed out of the bathroom back to my car, my black instead of gold car. __The guys were talking and had looked in my direction. I walked back to the trunk, popping it and placing the shorts and flip flops back into the suit case. Closing the trunk I walked back to the front and got in closing the door behind be. " So what's the verdict?" I questioned. Noah leaned back in his seat. Rex sighed. _

_"Listen. There's something I got talk to you about." Rex said. I looked at him. " Okay we haven't even known each other more than 2 hours and you have to talk to me about something." i said. Rex looked a bit shocked at my little rage. Rex stared at me. " We told you the truth now it's your turn." Rex said seriously. I stared at him back. " There's nothing to tell, cause what you see is the truth." I replied. " I know it takes longer for hair to dye. And your eyes their blue now, there's something not right about it." Rex said. " I use a quick hair dye and contacts, duh." I answered._

_Noah spoke up. " Or are you an Evo like Rex." he stated._

_**~Noah's Prov.~**_

_I decided to speak up when the two kept going at it. Before Rex could answer,Ii spoke up. " Or are you an Evo like Rex." I stated. I leaned forward and saw Luna with a shocked expression on her face, Rex noticed to. I surprised myself by saying the next thing. " So you are. You were also those other seven girls to." I stated. She glared at me. So she was the seven others, that meant she could change her appearance. That's what she did in the bathroom, and she was taller. _

_**~Luna's Prov.~**_

_I sat there shocked at the two things Noah said, I glared at him at the second thing he said. I finally recovered." Okay you know what! Whatever so what if i'm an Evo, that can change my appearance. The reason I did it was to hide from Providence, I don't want to join your war, I don't want to be ordered around and I certainly don't want to deal with any shit either. Now get out of my car!" I exclaimed, pointing to the door._

_Rex and Noah seemed a bit shocked, but Rex wasted no time getting out of the car, Noah on the other hand wasn't so quick to leave. Rex noticed the color of the car changed, he was staring at the car confused. " Noah I said out of my car." I said. " I know." He replied. " What's wrong with going to work with Providence?" He asked. " Because of the fact my father works for them!" I exclaimed, I never told any one that and here I was yelling it at Noah. " Who's your father?" Noah asked, he look concern even having me in a angry mood. I looked away. " I can't remember." I said softly. _

_I heard movement from Noah than the passenger door opened and closed. Rex was back. " Her car is black now." Rex told Noah. I looked up to see Noah waving off Rex's comment. " More important matters. Her dad works for Providence but she can't remember who he is. Rex she's like you, no memory. Well sorta she knows somethings." Noah said. I decided to explain to them both what I could remember. I sighed. " What I remember is, years before the Evo incident, I was with a happy family. A mother who loved deeply both me and my bother. A father who was great. But when the incident happened, Dad got another job with Providence. _

_An Evo came to our neighbor hood, running from Providence. This was when they use to capture kill or capture and contain. Well the Evo hit our house. All I remember is mom dieing and being dragged away by my brother, but I didn't see after that." I said, pulling out a small photo from my wallet and handed it to Rex. Him and Noah looked closely at the photo. Slowly they realized who this man was. " Dude is that...?" Noah began to question. Rex nodded and said. " It is." I had no clue what they were talking about. " What is it?" I asked. " We know your dad." Noah said. I glared at him, not believing him. He seemed to notice this. Rex handed back the photo. " We're not lying on this. If only your willingly going to go to Providence." Noah said._

_I sat there thinking. It was silent for about 10 minutes. Rex looked like he was getting tired of the silence. I started the car up and turn to the wheel. " Where are we going?" I asked. Rex and Noah exchanged smiles. I was only doing this to meet my father and hang out with Noah. " Well if you wait a moment you won't have to do anymore driving." Rex said, and began talking to the air. I than noticed he had an ear piece. My hair changing to a beach blonde and my eyes going to green. What I really looked like. Soon I heard the noise of a ship and the car was lifted up and enclosed in a huge space. _

_Six began walking up to the car, all three of us got out of the car. " Rex, why are you in a car, in this area with someone..." Six began but stopped when he really looked at me. I was confused. " Umm...what's wrong with him?" I questioned, afraid he was a perv or something. Rex looked at Six to me. " That's your father. Noah told you we knew him." Rex said. I was shocked, I numbly looked at Six, my father. I slowly began to see he was indeed the man in the photo._

* * *

><p><em>Tell me how many of you thought it was Six as her dad? How many of you had no clue that it was going to be him? well chapter three is up will be working on four soon, and hopefully will have it up b4 i got to camp next monday.<br>_


End file.
